Poems by GIR
by girfukker6669
Summary: Hia der! Itz mi, GIR! Imma guna rite summ pomes fo joo al! Aent datt guma bee FUUN!1!  GIR writes some poems for you. He was just too lazy/untalented to make his own account. Updates twice a month.
1. Poem 1

**A/N: Happy V-Day! Hope I don't puke out of all the gushiness.**

**For the holiday, I decided that GIR would write you guys a poem. Here it comes.**

* * *

><p><span>Hartz R Yumy<span>

_By GIR_

Om noom...

Tastie chewi read or bluw

Hartz r gud 4 mi und joo

I liek wafflez yis i dew

I suer hoope u doo 2

Odderwizze u rnt nise

An it hurtz teh wafles feliggs

U shudnt dew dat

Waffelz r nisse

Ad zo r pigyz

Deyr pinc un faat

Pinc iz a hert colr

Piig harets ar nut yumi

Deyre covrd in muudd

Mudd iz brone

Liek...

I

Dunt

Kno...

Teh heeh!1!

...

...

Engrish iz haerd.

Ima guma meak biscotz.

U wana heilp?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I only did this to show you guys how much I just _LOVE_ this holiday...**

**I dunno. Maybe I'll ask GIR to write some more?**

**...**

**Should I?**


	2. Poems 2 and 3

**A/N: More GIR poems. Why, you may ask? Because, for a shoddy poem, it was pretty famous. Here, feast on GIR's regurgitated words put to English text.**

* * *

><p><span>Ey meit ah buune tohdah<span>

iye dyd!

Hea wus piinc

und hudd blac iis

Tehy gav hyn alut uve nedelz

aumd pocd imm wif eh ilektyc ztik

Et mayd hum dans foni

iy wamua beh pukd wid deh elitrik szdic!

Heh haid ahe hopie fase

Bot heih tulcd zaad...

weh palyd gaamies tewgudr

id whaz fuon.

De emdt!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so there's your newest poem from GIR. Happy?**

**... _No_? What do you mean no?**

**Fine. GIR has _another_ poem for you. Be glad there is more.**

* * *

><p><span>Poupies smeel foiny.<span>

duppys zmel liec...

Taikoz

Wuffels

cheze

Anjwy munckie

muse

Mooozen!

Manni mouch muosen!

En dteh wuds!

Ien theh wootdzenesit!

...

eyie bfour eeh egxepdt affdr cee

Owr azs sunded azt ahy

Adts een neybure owre whay

Oor oone wekendz,

uandd hulydais,

auntd ual threwouht mahie

Eand ull alllwaies beh roung

nu madr wad joew saie!

...

Ehehehahahahehh!

Cumidtyans ar fonneh.

Dey znell licke poupiez.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Agh! My IQ dropped from trying to read that!**

**Curse you, GIR! Cuuurse yooooouu!**

**Yeah... Okay.**

**Happy Belated Leap Day everyone. Take some virtual Leap Day candy.**

**... It's invisible on every day except Leap Day. Haha!**


	3. Poem 4

**A/N: Guess what time it is! Poem time!**

**GIR was inspired by a certain friend of mine, who is supposed to spam her PM Inbox or something. Hopefully she can read this!**

* * *

><p><span>Nnahrwhalez<span>

Eiunycornz! Wahlez!

Auwdd dyem tewjefir, uand wahut deow jeow geitt?

Mneirwalls!

Yweaie!

Nwarwulz, nuerwells,

Sweemug ein jhe oshen,

Cuazin ah comuoshun,

Cuz dehy arr seow owesumm!

Tehg-heah!

Thienn, juessd aud wrayneboes!

Dwen jyoo gyedt de cweetwurrs

Wew lyvee een laulailuanndd!

.:.

Bwuadt dwatz sywllie!

Eef derr wawus ah lawlahhluond,

dwenn Myasdtur wulld huv cuonkorrd eyt!

Owhh wuell.

Mwuay bei summ daiie, Moasterr weill fuind dyis pllayse!

Und keel awll ets pepll!

Yaiew fwer Uopirayshun Emmpendig Dwoumm Teww!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes.**

**I hope she likes it, she certainly knows who she is. Since the majority of you guys don't know her, then just don't worry about the possible meaning to this.**


	4. Poem 5

**A/N: It appears that GIR has left us a public service announcement about Internet trolls. **

**Oh boy.**

* * *

><p><span>Waaza Trull?<span>

Dey arr meein pepel.

Uown teeh Entirwebbs.

Dwei macc fuunm uve nies peepol.

Theii awlzoe makk bahd fawnfycks own perpise, tew eensuld uthiirz.

..,

Uew uawll donn tinc dwatt,..

Eyme ah troil, deo uwe?

Iye hahv trubel wifft inglesh.

Eet esnett ownn perpuss.

Ie hoap yue duondt thynck thuaght.

Eyie meenm, wey woudd joow?

Ehehehefefefedwhegehe!

..:

Ritte?

Eyi dun iven neow wahd tehh gee een mah naim stuandz fur!

Hoaw wauold ieh knou emgilish beetr dwan dizs?

Seow duoannd beah syllie ef joo finck dwaht eyemm agh truill!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hm... GIR's getting nervous now?**

**...**

**Was it something someone said in another story?**

**Well, whatever. If this was too serious for your OMGIR tastes, then blame GIR.**


End file.
